Return to Love
by NaomiKuchiki222
Summary: The princess of the East meets the flirty prince of the Western Lands but, evil lurks near the border of the East where the royal family is forbidden to cross


Return to Love

Near the border line of the Eastern Lands sat a young woman at the age of nine teen. Her skin creamed as milk, lips of berry, and eyes the color of blood.

This young woman's name was Kagura, the princess of the Eastern Lands, second born of The Lord and Lady of the East and also a wind sorceress. Her older sister Kanna was always doing her studies and she rarely got anytime to spend with her younger brothers. Kanna had white abnormal hair with steely black eyes but she had to be the nicest princess anyone could know and Kagura loved her for that.

Her crown sat upon her head a bright blue studded diamond tiara with emeralds. Her weapon was a traditional fan that was passed down from generations to whom ever wielded the wind. Sighing, Kagura felt her long wavy hair blow in the breeze then put her well manicured hands in the clear water of the waterfall.

"Why is being a princess so hard?" She said. After looking in her reflection and watching a tear drop down her face, Kagura gasped as she saw another figure appear in her reflection. A pale, golden eyed male who had a purple crescent moon on his forehead and two red stripes on each of his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Looking up at the demon, Kagura got to her feet and rushed to an oak tree nearby, hiding behind it. The male demon wore a white yukata that had a purple and yellow sash tied in the front with black boots, a white mokomoko on his left shoulder and a shoulder blade of armor.

"Who are you? W-Why are you here?" Kagura asked the stranger. The demon blushed slightly at her until he took a step towards her Kagura panicked and screamed loudly.

"Don't come near me! Ahhhh!" She screamed as the demon still approached her.

"Don't you remember me? It's me Sesshomaru-"

"What are you talking about? I don't know you!" Kagura cried.

The demon stepped closer to her until she screamed louder.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing to young Kagura-hime?" Another voice asked from the bushes behind the two demons.

The male named Sesshomaru stopped walking towards Kagura and looked up to see his father, Inu no Taisho, Touga for short. Touga looked exactly like his son except he had one stripe on each cheek, no moon on his forehead, and his hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

The Lord of the West approached the young demons and took Kagura's hand in his gently.

"Now, now, Kagura-hime. You are safe I'm sorry my son was making you uncomfortable he does that to people he doesn't know by scaring them but, he's a good pup." Touga said. Kagura hesitantly nodded and sighed.

"T-Thank you, Touga-sama. It is good to see you again. " Kagura said smiling shyly at The Lord of the West. Touga smiled also and patted her hand gently then let it fall to her side.

"Should you not be at home, Kagura-hime? Your father does know you're out here right? It is very dangerous to be near the border by yourself." Touga said. Kagura rubbed her neck and laughed nervously at him.

"Well, about that..." "Kagura!" She heard a voice yell just down the hill of the border. Kagura gasped as she saw her father, Naraku approach the three demons with a few guards behind him. The Lord of the East was a kind but strict ruler of his lands but when it came to his family's safety it's all daddy mode for him especially, Kagura. He had long wavy hair and red eyes that showed warmth in them. His attire was a simple purple yukata and a sword at his side.

"Kagura, there you are! Your mother and I have been worried sick about you!" Naraku scolded at his daughter while hugging her. Kagura hanged her head low and folded her hands behind her back once her father released her.

"Sorry, Papa, I was just sitting at the waterfall because you know I promised Akira and-" "I know you promised her but, that doesn't give you the right to leave without a guard or an escort!" Naraku said.

Kagura narrowed her eyebrows at her father.

"What's so dangerous about this place? I just want to be alone for a while and now I have to bring someone to protect me? I'm 19 years old Papa I'm not a child anymore!" Kagura snapped. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her outburst and smirked slightly.

Naraku sighed and rubbed his templates.

"I know you're not a child anymore, but that's not the point you are a princess and a princess needs to be protected. From now on you are forbidden to come to the border any longer." Naraku said.

Kagura grabbed her tiara and threw it on the soft grass.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore. I'll just live as a peasant instead then I can go and do whatever I want." Kagura said running past her bewildered father and towards the Eastern palace.

"Kagura!" Naraku called after her.

Kagura put her hands over her red eyes and sobbed quietly as she ran back home.

"Follow her, and make sure she gets home safely." Naraku ordered not looking at his guards. The guards ran after the princess and left the three other demons alone.

Naraku picked up the tiara and sighed before looking up at his friend.

"Hello, Touga, I'm sorry you had to witness that Kagura has been acting strange lately, I'm glad you could come to the East." Naraku said a sad smile on his face. Touga clamped a hand on Naraku's shoulder and smirked.

"Do not worry about it old friend, I will help with all of I can." Touga said heading to the palace along with Sesshomaru in toe behind them.

Sesshomaru sighed as he knew that the young princess just wanted to be free from her royal life because he felt the same way.

With Kagura

It was night and the moon was sitting in the starry sky whereas the wind sorceress was in her room. Kagura cried softly on her canopy bed while her three younger brothers surrounded her. Hakudoshi, the oldest of the three boys was a mischievous and playful young boy with a heart of gold. His long white untamed hair sat around his shoulders while his sad red eyes watched his older sister cry.

The other younger boys were twins, Juromaru and Kageromaru. Ten seconds apart from each other the two boys acted the same, silly, playful and kind young boys who almost looked like Hakudoshi except their eyes were purple.

"Nee-chan, please, don't cry at least you're not forbidden from our big hugs!" Hakudoshi said trying to cheer the princess up a bit.

Sitting up on her bed, Kagura looked at her brothers a moment until she rubbed her tears away. She then hugged her brothers and kissed their foreheads gently.

"I love you guys, best little brothers ever thanks for cheering me up!" Kagura said making her brothers giggle. After kissing their sister's cheeks the boys went on to bed leaving Kagura alone.

The young princess, got off her bed and went onto her balcony staring off in the distance and started thinking about earlier. She then smiled as the wind blew on her face.

When she opened her eyes she was met by golden eyes staring at her. Kagura screamed and slapped the unknown figure making it grunt in pain, fall from the balcony and land on the grass below.

Looking down at the courtyard below, Kagura gasped at who was in her face. Sesshomaru laid on the ground grasping the tiara in his hand while he sat up to rub his head.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing?!" Kagura yelled/whispered. The dog demon prince looked up at the princess and flew up to her balcony as he did the first time. Crouching on the railing of the balcony, Sesshomaru handed Kagura her tiara with a rose attached to it. Blushing, Kagura took her crown and gift and smiled up at the prince.

"Okay, Sesshomaru something's up and I can see it in your eyes what do you want from me?" Kagura asked putting a hand on her hip. Sesshomaru sighed and sat on the railing each leg hanging off the side.

"I just wanted to be nice and give you your tiara back. You should be more careful with it someone may have stolen it-" "Like hell if I care what happens to it. I just want to be free from this place, to see the world, not cooped up in my room all day." Kagura muttered. Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow at the woman.

"It's like they hate when I leave the palace at all..." She said.

"Your family mistreats you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura angrily slapped the male and threw his flower. Sesshomaru blinked in shock and turned his head back to the princess.

"How dare you! My family loves me very much! They are just overprotective of me, I can't believe you would go so far to say something like that!" Kagura yelled at him not caring if anyone heard her. Closing her eyes, Kagura slowly counted to ten in her head.

"Get out of my sight now." She said in a deathly tone. Sesshomaru left the balcony with a red hand mark on his cheek and a broken heart. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings it was just a question.

Kagura looked at the flower on the ground and picked it up. Slowly examining it, she saw one of the petals were silver and the rest was red. Looking where Sesshomaru once sat, she smelled the flower and put it in a vase where the rest of the flowers were on her nightstand. Putting on her nightgown and getting into bed, Kagura looked at the open balcony doors once more before lying down to go to sleep.

Kagura then quickly sat up and put her robe on.

"Great Kami I forgot about the gift to the Snow wolf tribe!" She exclaimed.

Sesshomaru's POV

I cannot believe that woman slapped me! Me! The great Lord Sesshomaru, first born of the Western Lands, heir to the throne! I sighed as I walked through the Forest of Snow, which was slightly cold in my perspective and that's the way I like it, a cold, gloomy place. I stopped to look at a tree that had an engravment on it. Smelling the tree gently it smelt like Kagura and another female's scent I cannot recognize. I raised an eyebrow until another scent caught my nose from the sky. Looking up, I saw that it was Kagura on her feather with a small sack in her hands, it looks like she can't smell me, I should probably follow her she may get hurt. Why does it sound like I care about this girl? I barely know her...could it be I'm falling for this girl? No, ridiculous this Sesshomaru does not fall in love...

End of POV

Kagura was flying towards the wolf dens of the Forest of Snow to give her long time old friend Akira and her family a present and some food. Akira is a white wolf demon, a princess like Kagura but, a more free spirited girl. Being the same age as Kagura she had a more childish side. She had white wolf ears a top her head white fur on her chest and lower region while her feet were bare, her eyes were hazel as well as her hair and her skin slightly tan.

Landing near the entrance of the wolf dens, Kagura plucked her now small feather into her hair that was tied in a tight bun. Pulling the sack out of her kimono, Kagura walked towards the biggest den there was and watched as the wolf pups came rushing up to her feet tickling her toes with their tongues.

The tribe leaders and parents of Akira, sat at the back of the den giving a warm welcome to Kagura since she was wearing the pendant that Akira gave her when they first met four years ago. The female wolf demon's name, was Usuri, she had long black hair and gentle blue eyes that showed kindness as she had brown fur on her body. The male wolf demon was Toru, he had short red hair that went up to his neck and green eyes that held warmth and love in them. Both Akira's parents loved their only daughter very much but, they can be very strict with her when she gets into trouble.

Speaking of Akira, the young wolf demon appeared from behind her parents and approached Kagura with a smile while she hugged her.

"It's good to see you, Kagura-chan. The pups have missed you and so has Daru and Nuka." Akira said. Kagura gave her friend a warm smile and handed her the big sack in her hands. Akira took the sack and unwrapped it showing a few pieces of meat and a very interesting pendant to her eyes.

"The pendant means you are now allies with the Eastern Lands and we will support you and your tribe anyway we can. I wanted to deliver it myself since my father would take all day to get here so please take this as a message to our graditude." Kagura said.

Akira brought the pendant to her father, whom took the trinket and put it around his neck. Smiling up at Kagura, Toru bowed his head in respect.

"We appreciate the pendant Lady Kagura and with the help of our tribe we will do anything in our power to help your lands." Toru said.

Kagura smiled at the tribe leader and bent down to play with the pups. Suddenly, Akira began growling at the enterance of the den along with the pups. Kagura looked behind her to see Sesshomaru standing there with his arms crossed. Anger flashed in Kagura's eyes as she got up to look at the demon prince.

"Why are you following me? Why can't you leave me alone, you jerk! You've already hurt my feelings so why do you keep bothering me?!" Kagura yelled at him. Sesshomaru neared the woman and smirked at her.

"What the hell is so funny you-mmph!" Kagura's ranting stopped as Sesshomaru put his lips over hers also wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Once Sesshomaru broke the kiss, he looked up at the wolf demons and bowed his head.

"My apologies for interrupting but, my wife and I must return to the East for bed. Please excuse us." Sesshomaru said taking the dazed woman out of the den.

When the two demons were close to the exit of the forest, Kagura punched Sesshomaru in the face making him fly into a tree head first. Kagura had her fists balled up and her face was contoured in anger.

"You bastard! How dare you kiss me! You just had to ruin the ceremony didn't you?! Didn't you?!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru got up and rubbed his bruised cheek. He looked at the woman with a smirk again and chuckled.

"You seem to have liked the kiss also, there's no denying it that you didn't." Sesshomaru sasses. Kagura's face was red as tears began to form in her eyes and she plucked a feather from her hair and made it enlarge to her size, got on and flew away from the demon prince.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled back at him showing him, her tears that fell down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru watched her leave the area and frowned sadly, he didn't mean to hurt her feelings again he just wanted to talk to her, privately.

The next morning, Naraku, his mate, Kaguya and their children sat at the dining table with Touga eating breakfast while Sesshomaru and Kagura were absent. Kanna had left on a trip with a friend out of the country.

"Naraku, dear, Kagura has not been down for breakfast yet. Do you think she is ill?" Kaguya asked her mate. Kaguya looked exactly like Kagura except her eyes were purple and her hair was straight. She was a kind-hearted, sweet noble woman and mother and was happy to help others with their problems. Just four months ago, she delivered another baby boy who's name was Akago and had white untamed hair with red eyes.

"Maybe, I was too hard on her yesterday, she loves going to the border just to see her friend. I should probably go and apologize." Naraku said setting his chopsticks aside and folding his hands together.

"She was crying all night, Father. Kanna and I went to check on her earlier this morning but, she just told us to leave her alone." Byakuya, Kagura's twin brother said. Byakuya was a silly, 19 year old boy and prankster who somehow makes people laugh when they're real mad. He always looked up to Kagura since she was older than him by thirty seconds and loved her very much. He had long straight black hair with red eyes.

"That's very strange, Sesshomaru is never late for anything, especially breakfast. This isn't like him-" Touga was cut off when the slide door opened to reveal his son who still had a bruised cheek from last night. His armor and mokomoko was removed from his body and so were his black boots.

The younger boys laughed softly at Sesshomaru until they got a glare from their mother silencing them. Sesshomaru sat beside his father at the table and quietly began eating while winching from the movement of his cheek.

"Hey, Sesshomaru-sama, want an ice pack? Maybe the swelling will lessen!" Hakudoshi laughed along with his brothers.

"Hakudoshi, don't make me come over there and spank you, young man. Now, leave Sesshomaru alone and eat." Kaguya scolded her son.

Hakudoshi nodded his head and continued eating until the slide door opened again to find Kagura with bloodshot eyes and a pale face. Kaguya gasped at the sight of her daughter who was swaying dangerously over to her seat. Naraku got up quickly and helped Kagura sit down on her knees.

"Mother, it's so hot in here..." Kagura moaned out sickly before collapsing onto her fathers' lap, fainting. Naraku felt her forehead and called for a medic immediately.

"Nee-chan!" The boys cried out rushing over to their fallen sister, Kaguya sat beside her husband while a few servants took Kagura to the medic room. Naraku hugged his teary-eyed mate and kissed her forehead. Sesshomaru watched the fallen princess be carried away and followed after them.

Later that day, Kagura woke up in her bed to find a cool wet cloth resting on her forehead. Sitting up, Kagura looked around her room to find Sesshomaru in an armchair with his eyes closed and head tilted back.

Getting out of bed, Kagura approached the prince and looked at his content face. Tracing the crescent moon on his forehead, Kagura sighed and walked over to the balcony which showed off the gardens beautiful flowers.

"You should be resting...you had hypothermia from walking bare footed in the snow last night. " Someone said behind her. Kagura frowned at the voice and kept silent as Sesshomaru walked up next to her. Kagura moved to the other side of the balcony folding her arms over her chest.

"Why won't you talk to me Kagura-" "That's Kagura-hime to you jerk you don't have the right to call me by my name until I say it's okay! You got that?!" She asked glaring at the railing of the balcony.

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Look, there's a festival going on at the village a few miles away from here and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me-" "Do you really think I would go anywhere with you for how you've been treating me? Oh, hell no, not in a million years!" Kagura said stomping away from the demon prince.

Sesshomaru grabbed the girl's wrist bringing her back to him and hugging her to his chest. Kagura beated on his chest with her fists until Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist making Kagura stop and lean her head on his chest.

"I'm very sorry about what I said. I really am, Kagura-hime, you have my greatest apologies." Sesshomaru said looking in her red eyes. Kagura looked in his golden eyes to see if he was joking and found his eyes showed truthfulness in them.

"Do you really mean that? Or is this some type of trick you're setting up for me?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru kissed her hand and gave a small smile.

"I'm not trying to trick you into anything I just want you to go on a date with me." Sesshomaru said. Kagura sighed and smiled a little.

"Alright, fine I'll go to the festival but, under one condition. I bring my little brothers with me also." Kagura said. Sesshomaru had to groan at the idea but, he sucked it up and nodded.

"We will leave once the moon is half way in the sky." Sesshomaru said kissing her cheek after he left Kagura on the balcony. Kagura felt her cheek and smiled gently.

During that time, Kagura had told her little brothers except Byakuya that they were going to a festival and they couldn't help but break out into cheers.

In the boys room

Kagura quietly hushed her brothers' hyperness and laughed softly.

"Guys, you have to be quiet if not, father will tan your hinds so hard you won't remember your own names!" Kagura said.

The boys nodded at their sister and sat still on Hakudoshi's red and black velvet sheeted canopy.

"Now, you three we will leave in fifteen minutes so, go put on your party kimonos the ones that looks less royal. We have to keep a low profile, okay?" Kagura asked her eager brothers. The boys nodded and ran to their separate wardrobes.

Leaving the room, Kagura hurriedly ran to her room and put on a blue and white kimono with red fireworks on it and a red sash. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and put on some lipstick.

With Sesshomaru and Touga

Sesshomaru had tied a black sash over his white yukata and put his hair in a low ponytail. Touga was reading a scroll at the kotatsu just by the double king sized beds until he looked up at his son. Sesshomaru put a small wet rag over his cheek and tapped it to stay on.

"Now, don't make her upset again, Sesshomaru or you'll never get her to trust you. And you don't want another bruised cheek. " Touga said laughing watching his son put his sword, Bakusaiga in his sash.

"I highly doubt that will happen. She told me she's never been to a festival only her younger brothers." Sesshomaru explained looking at his father.

Touga sighed and went back to reading his scroll.

Sesshomaru had left his and his father's shared room and walked down the hall quietly. Hearing light footsteps approach him, Sesshomaru saw Byakuya holding a sleeping baby in his arms. Bowing to him, Sesshomaru walked past him and headed towards the main entrance.

"You're not coming?" Sesshomaru said stopping in his tracks and not looking at him. Byakuya only laughed at the question.

"No, I don't like festivals so, I stay home." Byakuya said quietly. Sesshomaru 'hn'ed at the boy and looked straight ahead again.

"One more thing, Sesshomaru-sama," Byakuya called to him.

"My sister said, to go to the garden when you saw me. The main gate is littered with guards taking the garden's exit is the only way out of here. And, please don't hurt her feelings again, Sesshomaru-sama. I hate seeing my sister so sad. " Byakuya explained heading into a room and sliding the door behind him.

Sesshomaru had followed Byakuya's instructions and went out to the gardens finding Kagura and her brothers preparing to leave through a small gateway.

Rushing over to them, Kagura looked up at him and smiled gently. They all left the gardens and began walking towards the village festival.

Once they arrived at the festival, the boys headed towards a mask stand trying on a few masks and roaring at each other playfully.

Sesshomaru brought Kagura over to a dango stand and bought her a stick. Holding up the stick in her hand, Kagura got an idea and smirked.

"Let's share it, 'kay?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded and took the first dumpling into his mouth slowly chewing it. Kagura ate the second piece and moaned at the flavor. When the last dumpling was on the stick, Kagura took it in between her teeth and let Sesshomaru bite the other half while she ate the rest. Once the dumpling was gone, Kagura boldly kissed him on the lips shocking him. Recovering from shock, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"Onee-chan! Stop sucking face and let's go to the Bon fire!" Hakudoshi yelled at them while rushing to the Bon fire with his brothers ahead of him.

Kagura broke the kiss and smiled at Sesshomaru before dragging him over to the Bon fire. Grabbing both his hands, Kagura began dancing with Sesshomaru at a very fast paced speed. For his first time at dancing, Sesshomaru was pretty good until they changed partners. Kagura was dancing with a handsome brown headed man that almost looked like, Sesshomaru and blushed at him. The man smiled down at Kagura and spun her around.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Tatsuki. My name is Tatsuki." Kagura said. Just to keep a low profile she used her mother's sister's name. The man dipped her gently then back into her arms.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I'm Sora, the chief's son." Sora said. Kagura smiled gently at him until she felt someone tap her shoulder and she looked up to see Sesshomaru stretch out his hand to her.

Kagura grabbed his hand and was spun around into his arms and kissed gently. Breaking the kiss, Sesshomaru looked up at Sora who was scowling at him.

"She's with me." Sesshomaru said. Sora walked away from the couple and Sesshomaru brought Kagura towards a cherry blossom tree where they found her brothers laying on the grass with a girl next to them.

"Hey, there's the Big Dipper!" Hakudoshi pointed making the others look up.

"Wow, I never knew the constellations, Hakudoshi-kun!" A girl with long brown hair and green eyes said.

"Well, Mai-chan, my Onee-chan would tell me and my brothers which constellation was which and tell us their stories." Hakudoshi said. Mai nodded at him.

"And your Onee-chan, wants to know who your little friends are Hakudoshi." Kagura said walking up to them. The boys sat up quickly and laughed nervously at their sister.

"Nee-chan! W-What are you doing here?" Kageromaru asked nervously.

"I should be asking you that. Who's your friends?" Kagura asked hands on her hips.

"This is Mai, and her sisters who are twins, Ai and Asagi. We met them when we were dancing with the other children." Hakudoshi said.

The twins Ai and Asagi looked exactly alike but, their hair was different. Ai had long brown hair with blue eyes also she wore a pink kimono with a yellow sash. She hid behind Juromaru shyly. Asagi had green hair tied in a high ponytail and red eyes, she wore a yellow kimono with a blue sash she stood beside Kageromaru shyly looking at Kagura.

"I-It's nice to meet you, Kagura-chan my sisters and I really like your brothers. They're very sweet and fun to be around w-with." Mai said bowing her head at Kagura.

Kagura smiled at the girl and kneeled in front of her. Using her index finger and thumb, Kagura lifted up Mai's chin and looked in her green eyes.

"It's nice meeting you too, Mai along with your sisters but, it's time we headed on home now."

Mai frowned sadly and nodded.

"But, maybe we'll come back tomorrow just to see you three together with my brothers." Kagura said. The girls and boys squealed with excitement.

After giving the boys a kiss on their cheeks, the girls went home and Hakudoshi and the twins were lovestruck. Kagura giggled at her brothers and walked with Sesshomaru back to the palace.

When they arrived at the castle, the boys ran to their rooms and went to bed while Sesshomaru escorted Kagura to her room.

"Did you really mean to come back to that village tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked through the corridors. Kagura smiled up at him and nodded.

"Hai. My brothers really like those girls why not go see them again?" Kagura said.

Sesshomaru smiled gently at her and they stopped at her bedroom door. Opening it, Kagura stepped through the doorway and looked up at Sesshomaru with a smile.

"I had a really good time tonight, thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagura gently kissed him on the lips and closed the door behind her.

Sesshomaru stared at the door a moment and smiled before heading down the hall to retire himself.

Seeing his father still up at the kotatsu reading scrolls, Sesshomaru heaved a low sigh and pulled the black ribbon out of his hair, letting it fall around his shoulders.

"So, how did it go?" Touga asked not looking up at his son.

"She now, has my trust and I have hers if that's what you are asking, Father."

"Did she at least kiss you goodnight?" Touga teased smirking but still not looking up.

Sesshomaru blushed slightly at the comment and "Hn"ed at his father.

"Come on, Sesshomaru at least answer that one! I know something happened because her scent is all over your body and that kiss mark on your cheek says it all."

"...It was just one dance and then she kissed me." Sesshomaru finally let out while sitting on the other side of the kotatsu putting a hand on his chin.

Touga finally looked up at his son with a proud smile on his face and patted his head.

"Good boy! Now, was that so hard?" Touga asked.

Sesshomaru gave a low chuckle and went over to the open balcony doors. Looking over the railing of the balcony, Sesshomaru sighed.

The next morning, Kagura and her brothers went outside in the gardens to play. Byakuya had joined also with Akago in his arms.

Hakudoshi and Juromaru were both wrestling each other in the grass while Kagura tickled Kageromaru. Byakuya laughed at his siblings and adjusted Akago in his arms.

Akago began cooing up at Byakuya and grabbed his hair. Pulling gently, Akago giggled at Byakuya's pained expression.

With Sesshomaru

The son of the Western Lands had just woken up from all the laughter he was hearing outside in the gardens. Getting out of bed, Sesshomaru looked around the room to find his father gone. He walked over to the balcony and loud laughter ringed in his ears as he watched from above to see Kagura running after her younger brothers but, then they jumped on top of her and fell to the ground, laughing.

Suddenly, everyone stopped playing for a moment to hear a wolf howl in the distance making the boys grin widely as they knew who it was. Byakuya blushed at the howl.

Akira had appeared from out of the woods in her white wolf form and changed back into her humanoid form. The boys immediately glomped the princess to the ground and laughed.

"Akira-chan! You're back!" Juromaru exclaimed getting off her and sitting on the grass. Akira sat up on the grass and grinned.

"Yes, I came back to see you all, I haven't been here for a while so I came to visit." Akira said. Kagura helped Akira to her feet and hugged her with a smile.

"Good to see you, Akira." She said.

"So, how's your so called 'husband'?" Akira asked.

Kagura blushed and turned away from her. Akira laughed slightly.

"Well, we're not really married we're just...friends."

"More like lovers to me."

"...Maybe." Kagura whispered.

Byakuya shyly approached the two women with a blush until, he stopped short to realize he was too shy to talk to the wolf princess. He walked back over to the bench and sat down with his hands under his chin. Feeling his hakama being pulled, Byakuya looked down to see Akago pulling himself up.

His older brother picked him up and sat him on his lap with a sad smile.

Sesshomaru had been watching the whole time and decided to make himself known. So, jumping down from the balcony he stood next to Kagura scaring her. Kagura turned to him still blushing.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura said startled.

"Good morning, Kagura-hime." He said with a smile.

Kagura blushed harder at his smile and Akira smirked.

"Well, at least try and become a 'something' Kagura-chan, 'kay? Now, how about a little jungle rhythm?" Akira said to the boys. Byakuya set Akago on the ground and let him crawl towards a few flowers.

"Jungle rhythm? What is that?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura smiled up at him and giggled.

"You'll see."

Akira got down to Hakudoshi's level on one knee and brought him and his brothers close.

"It's not the sounds of things you hear guys from people, it's the sound of the jungle! Can ya' hear it?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, the jungle!" The boys said. Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow at them and Kagura just kept smiling.

"Yeah, man! And when you hear that rhythm you get a crazy feeling inside." Akira said wiggling her fingers around happily.

"That morning sun peeks over the mountains

And all the rhinos rub their eyes

When they hear (hear what?)

Hear the jungle rhythm!" Akira sang making funny faces at the laughing little boys.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms in wonderment. Akira then went to a tree trunk and began beating on it.

"Those birds are tap-tap-tappin' the tree trunks

The busy bee hums as he flies

Loud and clear

To the jungle rhythm!" She then climbed up the tree and swang on the branches.

"Now you can hightail it out of the jungle

But it never leaves your heart

First you feel that beat start

bubbling under

Then you hear the tom-toms

Loud as thunder!

(it's moving me!)

Sounds a lot like being free

When you feel

Feel the jungle rhythm

Feel the jungle rhythm!" Akira sang. Everyone, but, Sesshomaru was dancing to the music.

"Come on, Sesshomaru!" Kagura said grabbing his hand and bringing him over to the others.

"Can't do without rhythm

And when it fills the air

Animals everywhere

Join in the dance

You'll dance along with 'em

Feeling it steal your soul

We'll stomp our paws! (Kagura)

Flap our wings! (Kageromaru)

Maybe do one or two crazy things

(Hakudoshi)

Kan Khan!

Yeah that's it! (Akira)

Uh ha, uh ha! (Hakudoshi)

Sesshomaru was making loud roars at everyone and Kagura was pretending to be a snake. Akira went over to Byakuya and roared at him making him do the same with a smile.

"Eep, eep, eep!

Caw, caw!

Eep,eep,eep!

Uchiga,oo,oo!

(Repeats)

Akira had Hakudoshi on her back while running on her arms and legs the twins chased after them.

Kagura sits a hand made doggy ear headband on Sesshomaru's head and a neko's on hers. Sesshomaru smiled at her and joined the marching children going towards the cherry blossom path.

"Boomachiga, boomachiga boom!

Check out those chat-chat-chattering monkeys

Swinging through the banyan trees

Two by two (two by two)

To the jungle rhythm

Sounds like a wolf pack

Way in the distance

Singing pretty harmonies

Woo-woo-woo (woo-woo-woo)

To the jungle rhythm."

Sesshomaru throws Juromaru in the air and let him land on his broad shoulders, holding his ankles to keep him steady.

"Yeah! That's it! (Akira)

Now you can hightail it out of the jungle

But it never leaves your heart

First you feel that beat start

Bubbling under

Then you hear the tom toms

Loud as thunder

(it's moving me!)

Sounds a lot like being free

When I feel (When I feel)

(When I feel) (When I feel)

Feel the jungle rhythmmmm (x5)!" Akira sang as she danced with everyone even Sesshomaru was pretending to bark like a dog.

Later that day, Hakudoshi and the twins were telling Naraku and Kaguya in their room about the jungle rhythm. Naraku was sitting on his kness at his personal kotatsu while Kaguya stood next to him listening to her sons rant about their day outside with Sesshomaru and Akira.

"...and then we danced all the way to the cherry blossom cove it was so much fun!" Kageromaru exclaimed.

Kaguya laughed at her sons and Naraku smiled. Patting their heads, the boys ran out their room and went to play somewhere else.

Kaguya turned to her husband with a smile.

"It seems the boys like Sesshomaru. Even Akago likes him for his hair." She said. Naraku pulled his wife in a kiss and she laughed in the kiss. He then began trailing kisses down her creamy pale neck making Kaguya moan.

Before Naraku could go any further someone cleared their throat making the couple stop what they were doing and look up at Byakuya who was holding Akago in his arms. The infant sucked softly on his pacifier as he rubbed his left eye with his small pudgy fist.

"Sorry to interrupt Father, but I came to request something." Byakuya said.

Kaguya walked over to her oldest son and took Akago from his arms gently as she smiled at him. She walked back over to her husband and sat on her knees next to him.

"What is it, son?" Naraku asked.

Byakuya gave a small blush at his father and cleared his throat again.

"Well, there's this girl...that I really like but, she barely notices me. I mean she notices me but, she doesn't pay attention to me." Byakuya explained.

Naraku chuckled at his son's nervous tone and looked down at Akago who was drifting off to sleep.

"Who is this girl?" Naraku asked. Byakuya gulped at the question and blushed harder.

"Her name is..."

Akira sneezed softly while she was lying on the grass in the gardens. She was just daydreaming about Byakuya and how they would look good as a couple. Looking around the area she shrugged her shoulders and drifted off into a light nap.

"Oh, Byakuya how sweet! But, I doubt Akira's family will let her mate someone who is not from their tribe." Kaguya said in a hushed tone not wanting to wake the baby.

Byakuya sighed and hanged his head. Naraku frowned at his son and stood up.

Walking in front of him, Naraku placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder making the boy look up at his father.

"You know, I worked real hard to get your mother to notice me but, I just kept avoiding her because I was shy to talk to her. To be honest, I thought she didn't like me because I was a Hanyou and she was a full yokai, back then getting mated to a half demon was forbidden until I broke that rule by marrying your mother." Naraku explained. Byakuya smiled at his mother and turned back to his father.

"Don't worry about what you think is going to happen son, at least tell her how you feel about her and act like yourself that's what I did." Naraku continued ruffling up his hair playfully. Byakuya groaned at his father and moved away with a small smile.

"You're right, Tou-san, I'll tell her how I feel right now! I don't feel scared anymore to tell her the truth!" Byakuya ran out the room and down the hallways towards the gardens.

With Naraku

Naraku and Kaguya were walking towards their chambers with Akago tucked in the crook of Naraku's arm still sleeping peacefully.

"It's good to see everyone so happy, my love, I believe our children will live good lives in the future." Kaguya said. Naraku smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently.

"We still didn't finish what we started earlier in the study." Naraku whispered in her ear seductively. His mate blushed and giggled softly.

"Later, my mate our children may hear us and so will Akago-kun." Kaguya said. Hearing his name be spoken, Akago opened his red eyes to stare at Naraku.

"I believe it's too late for that, eh, Akago?" Naraku asked. The infant sneezed softly spitting his pacifier out of his mouth and in Naraku's free hand.

The baby yawned and cooed softly at Naraku. His father, slid open their chamber doors and stepped aside for Kaguya to walk in first then him and Akago. Kaguya sat down on a stool where her makeup parlor and full mirror sat in front of her.

Grabbing her brush she began brushing her hair while humming softly. Naraku laid on his back on the king sized bed he had let Akago play on his bare chest and Naraku rubbed his patch of white hair.

"Baba!" Akago cooed while hitting his fathers' abs. Naraku laughed softly at his son and sat up letting Akago sit in his lap.

"Well, at least Akago isn't falling in love at this age." Naraku said.

Kaguya laughed at her husband and set down her brush on the counter and turned to her mate showing off her now straightened hair.

Naraku blushed at her appearance and sat Akago on the floor letting the baby crawl over to his mother.

Kaguya picked up her son and rubbed noses with him while laughing softly. Akago played with his mother's hair and cooed softly at her.

"My sweet Akago. I love you very much." Kaguya whispered kissing his pudgy cheek.

Naraku smiled at the scene and got up from the bed kissing Kaguya on the lips gently.

"And I love you too, Raku-kun."

"Love you more Kagu-chan."

Their sweet talk was interrupted when Akago let out a loud yawn making his parents look down at him with careful eyes.

"Baba...s-sleepy..." Akago yawned. Kaguya gasped as her son said his first word. Naraku just smiled and rubbed his sons hair.

Kaguya laid Akago down in his crib and pulled the covers over his small body, kissing his forehead in the process. Naraku came up behind his mate and rested his arms around her waist while his chin laid on her shoulder.

"I love you." Naraku said. Kaguya smiled and turned in his arms to kiss him gently.

(If you want to read the lemon I'll make it into another note)

With Sesshomaru

The dog demon prince was walking with Kagura towards the border to make sure Akira got home safely. The wolf demon was in her wolf form and stopped in front of the waterfall before leaping right over to the other side of the stream.

Waving, Kagura watched as Akira sprinted through the Forest of Snow until she turned back to the path where her home was with Sesshomaru behind her.

Kagura had been awfully quiet when they finished playing with the boys and Sesshomaru was getting worried about her.

"Kagura-hime?"

"..."

"Kagura-hime."

"..."

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru stepped in front of her to stop her and find her eyes covered by her black banes.

"Sesshomaru...can you go back to the palace, please and bring my siblings if you can?" She asked softly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her until he figured out what she was plotting to do.

"I'm not leaving you out here all by yourself, Kagura what if something happened to you while I was gone?"

"I can handle it."

"You don't have your fan how do you intend to fight?"

"I'll figure something out."

Sesshomaru was getting frustrated with her actions and sighed.

"Kagura. I'm not leaving because I...I...care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sesshomaru said.

Kagura smiled at him sadly and frowned again. Sesshomaru took her hands in his and looked in her red sad eyes.

"Why bother worrying about me? It's not going to make anything-"

"Why do you wish to be alone? Don't you understand that I want to be by your side for a long time. I don't want to leave you because I...I...I l-love you. I love you Kagura." Sesshomaru studdered.

Kagura's eyebrows raised slightly and she hugged his waist burying her face in his stomach.

"You're making it sound like I'm running away or something."

"Are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura shook her head and lead him to the Cheery blossom pathway, watching as the pink petals fell from the trees. Stopping at a small cabin, Kagura stood in front of the cabin with her back to Sesshomaru.

"This was the place where my family and I were able to come and play near the border, when everything was peaceful not until demons began raiding the area." She said.

Sesshomaru stared after her until he walked up behind her and hugged her waist. Kagura turned in his arms and hugged him back.

"Can we at least stay here for a while? Just...so I can remember all the good times my family and I had? Please, Sesshomaru?" She begged her red eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

Sesshomaru looked around the area and then back down at her before nodding at her. Kagura brought him inside the cabin and Sesshomaru looked around the spacious cabin that had nine rooms including bathrooms for each room. There was a small kitchen and a wide living room. Kagura had walked in the kitchen and began to brew up some tea while Sesshomaru sat at the kotatsu on a soft pillow.

Bringing the tea on a tray, Kagura walked over to the kotatsu and set it in front of the dog demon prince.

Sitting on the other side of the kotatsu, Kagura sipped her tea quietly and sighed.

"What is wrong, Kagura? Do you wish to be alone that much?" She asked.

Kagura was quiet for a moment until she began to shake and Sesshomaru watched as water dripped on the table.

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru called.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru angrily and stood up on her bare feet.

"You don't understand anything about me! You keep asking the same damn question over and over again of course I want to be alone because people think that I can't take care of myself and I have to feel like a damsel in distress! I hate the way my life is turning out to be! That's why I want to be alone so much!" Kagura cried running to a room down the hall and slamming the door behind her.

"Kagura, wait!" He cried.

Sesshomaru ran to the door that was recently slammed and listened to the loud sobs from the woman inside.

"Kagura-"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Listen to me-"

"No! Leave me alone!" Kagura yelled.

Sighing, Sesshomaru walked back into the living room sitting near the kotatsu and looking in his cold tea.

That night, Kagura hadn't come out the room she was locked in and Sesshomaru was about to go in and talk to her straightforward.

Hearing the door open down the hall, Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagura walking towards the door with a towel and kimono in her arms.

"Where are you-"

"Don't follow me!" Kagura snapped at him exiting the cabin.

Sesshomaru sighed again and rubbed his templates.

'You should still follow her.' His inner demon said.

Sesshomaru growled at his inner demon.

'You stay out of this, if she wishes to be alone then I will leave her be.' Sesshomaru thought.

Somehow, Sesshomaru was walking out the door and following Kagura's scent.

With Kagura

The wind sorceress was walking through the cherry blossom trees watching the petals shine in the moonlight.

Feeling the wind blow in her face, Kagura sighed and walked closer to the springs that was near the cabin.

While she was walking she began to remember how much she loved this place where everything was so peaceful.

Flashback:

A young Kagura, Byakuya, and Kanna were all running in front of their parents, while laughing and playing with the fallen cherry blossom petals.

"Come on, guys!" Kagura giggled running towards a meadow with her siblings behind her.

Naraku was trotting along with his mate who was nine months pregnant with a boy.

"Children don't go too far! Just hold on a moment!" Naraku called after them making the three stop running.

Naraku ran up to his three children and grabbed them all at once tickling them until they all fell to the ground laughing, Kaguya giggled softly.

EOF

Kagura smiled at the memory and touched a tree of pink petals.

"Heart don't fail me now,

Courage don't desert me,

Don't turn back now that we're here.

People always say,

Life is full of choices,

No one ever mentions fear.

Or how the world can seem so vast

On a journey to the past."

Kagura spun around in the forest surrounded by pink petals and continued singing.

"Somewhere down this road,

I know someone's waiting,

Years of dreams just can't be wrong.

Arms will open wide,

I'll be safe and wanted,

Finally home where I belong.

Well, starting now I'm learning fast

On this journey to the past."

Kagura watched a few squirrels run around playfully around her feet and giggled.

"Home, Love, Family

There was once a time I must have one them too.

Home, Love, Family

I will never be complete until I find you."

Kagura leaned against a tree and sighed staring off into space.

"One step at a time,

One hope then another,

Who knows where this road may go?

Back to who I was,

On to find my future,

Things my heart still needs to know.

Yes, let this be a sign,

Let this road be mine,

Let it lead me to my past.

And bring me home,

At last!" She sang.

Once Kagura arrived at the hot springs she sighed and set her things down on the bank.

Looking around the area, Kagura stripped from her old kimono and took the pin that was holding her hair up letting raven hair fall around her shoulders.

Getting in the steamy water, Kagura began to rub her bare arms and sighed at the warmness of the water.

With Sesshomaru

He had heard her song and looked up at the trees around him, pondering for a moment.

"What is so important about this place?" He asked out loud.

He followed Kagura's scent again and stopped in a huge pile of berry bushes when he saw her completely nude in the springs. He blushed at her appearance and tried to look away but he couldn't stop staring at her creamy pale skin.

With Kagura

The young woman was now washing her hair and thinking to herself, until she heard a noise from the bushes making her gasp and sink in the water farther.

"Who's there?!" She yelled.

The bushes began to shake again and Kagura waded over to a large stick on the bank of the springs. Picking it up, she waited for anything to pop out to attack her or attempt to.

"Sesshomaru, I swear if that's you over there trying to peep on me you are so-!"

"My, my who do we have here?" A dark voice chuckled.

A figure came through the bushes and stood on the bank of the springs watching Kagura with dark red eyes.

It was a male demon, who had long green hair and full body of armor with black boots along with a long sword on his side.

He stared lustfully at Kagura and began to get into the water. Kagura threw the stick at the newcomer and headed to her clothes on a boulder nearby.

The male demon had shredded her kimono and towel and smirked at Kagura whose eyes were wide in fear.

"It seems my new bride wants to leave me already." He said.

"In your dreams, freak! I don't even know you!" Kagura snapped at him moving away from him as he began to wade in the water towards her, clothes and all.

"I go by Menomaru my new bride. But, it seems I shall learn your name once I take you!" Menomaru cried.

The demon grabbed Kagura's waist and began rubbing her big breasts while sucking her collarbone.

"Sesshomaru! Help me! Please, Sesshomaru!" She cried out while struggling in Menomaru's grasp.

"No one can hear you my dear, at least not yet." Menomaru smirked.

Before Menomaru could go any further, he was quickly shoved into a tree by Sesshomaru who had his fangs bared at the demon.

"You. Will. Die!" He said, his claws glowing a green color and pointing dangerously at the demon's neck.

Before, Sesshomaru could kill Menomaru, Kagura cried out "No!" to him, making Sesshomaru stop his attack.

"Sesshomaru, just let him go. I don't want you to kill him here. Please, Sesshomaru." Kagura said softly.

Sesshomaru slowly released the male and threw him down to the ground letting him crawl away from the scene and back into the forest.

Kagura still sat in the springs while looking at Sesshomaru's back. She then got up and waded over to him not caring if she was naked.

In Sesshomaru's head he was trying to figure out why she wanted that demon, that almost raped her to live. Breaking his thoughts, he felt Kagura hug his back while burying her face in his spine.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm so so so sorry! I should have never-I mean this would have never happened if I didn't stay with you at the cabin! I was so stupid!" Kagura cried.

Sesshomaru turned in her arms and kissed her fully on the lips while rubbing her back.

Breaking the kiss, Sesshomaru smiled down at her but, then he smacked her butt with an evil smirk on his face.

Kagura squeaked at the slap and blushed heavily at him.

"Y-You pervert!" She cried. Sesshomaru just smiled at her and led her back to the cabin while his outer yukata was wrapped around her shoulders. Kagura was biting her lip then.

'Maybe, Papa was right about the border...it's too dangerous for Me to be in. I could've easily gotten raped if it wasn't for Sesshomaru saving me.' She thought. Pulling the kimono over her shoulders even more, Kagura frowned sadly.

Coming back to the cabin, Sesshomaru led Kagura to her room and waited in the living room for her to finish changing. After a few minutes, Kagura emerged from out of her room and came in the living room wearing a purple and red kimono with sunflowers on it.

Sitting next to Sesshomaru on a futon, Kagura sighed and looked at the fireplace which hasn't been lit for a few years now.

"I...I've been thinking about what you said earlier, about you loving me. Did...did you mean that? Do you love me?" She asked.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her and grabbed her hands in his, looking deeply in her red eyes.

"Kagura, I love you deeply to myself I wish you could understand that. But, all I get is you being confused if you really love me back. The question is do you love me, Kagura?" He asked. Kagura stared at him for a moment and her lips quivered.

"I..." She began while their faces slowly leaned in she blushed.

'Do I love him? Do I?' She thought.

Once their lips met, Sesshomaru brought her in his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly.

Breaking the kiss, Kagura panted softly and looked in his golden eyes. Sitting her in his lap, Kagura smiled.

"Yes, I do love you Sesshomaru, I do." She whispered. Kissing her again, Sesshomaru began to trail kisses down her neck and sucked on her collarbone as she moaned softly.

"Good because, I wish to ask you something." He mummers.

Looking up at her, Sesshomaru stared at her panting form.

"Kagura, will you be my loyal, kind, and loving mate? Will you stay by my side every step of the way as life recreates itself?" He proposed.

Kagura put her hands on her cheeks in mere shock and immediately started crying while screaming "yes" over and over again. Bringing her in a room where a large futon lay, Sesshomaru laid Kagura down on her back and got on top of her. Sesshomaru kissed her again for the third time and began to unravel her kimono.

Kagura wrapped her arms over her bare breasts but, Sesshomaru pulled them away and kissed her gently.

"Don't hide yourself from me. You're beautiful, Kagura."

Opening up her kimono further the dog demon began to stare at her creamy skin, he trailed kisses down the valley of her breasts to her belly button. Swirling inside her button, Kagura gasped at the feeling.

Licking his way down to her private parts, Sesshomaru gently began to rub her womanhood while massaging her left breast. Kagura moaned and bit her lip slightly almost drawing blood.

Sesshomaru smirked at the sound of her moan and blew on the pearl of her womanhood causing her to moan loudly. Sesshomaru then put a single talon in her entrance and waited for her to adjust to the intrusion.

He then began to lick inside her pussy while slowly fingering her.

"Sesshomaru! Please...I-I can't take it anymore!" She cried.

Sesshomaru stopped his teasing and took off his hakama showing his large erection to her red eyes.

"It's so big!" Kagura cried making Sesshomaru chuckle.

Kagura blushed up at him and watched as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"It will hurt for a bit but, it will get better, love." He whispered kissing her cheek.

Nodding at him, Sesshomaru began to inch inside her and stilled once he got to her barrier. Thrusting quickly, Kagura screamed out in pain and squirmed in Sesshomaru's arms. The male demon strained to not fuck her senseless because she was so tight and warm he waited for her to adjust.

"It's okay, now." She said after a few minutes of relaxing against him. Sesshomaru began thrusting slowly inside her, until he picked up the pace causing the woman below him to moan in pleasure.

Sesshomaru kissed her ear and began to pant softly in her neck while thrusting in her in a fast pace.

Sitting her up in his lap, Kagura wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and began to moan heavily. She raked her hands in his hair and kissed him deeply.

"Yes, Sesshomaru! Ah, hah...nnn!" She moaned loudly.

"Kagura..." He growled.

Switching positions again, Sesshomaru had Kagura on her hands and knees while he gently fucked her.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hips in a light embrace and began to rock her body onto his length. When the couple threw their heads back in pleasure Sesshomaru had came and pulled out of her. Kagura climaxed afterwards and turned her body to stare at him lovingly before kissing him.

After an hour of the first round of love making, Sesshomaru and Kagura were conjured up in round two with Kagura sitting on top of him riding him to climax.

"S-Sesshomaru! More!" She moaned.

She threw her head back in pleasure as another wave of her climax irrupted through her lower regions. Sesshomaru grunted out his release and pulled out of her spilling his seed on her stomach. Biting the side of her neck, marking her as his, Kagura gasped and moaned in pain.

She then fainted in Sesshomaru's arms and Sesshomaru held her against his chest, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next day, Kagura was the first to wake. She sat up and grabbed the white sheets up to her bare chest. Looking down she saw pale arms wrapped around her. Following the pair of arms, Sesshomaru was still peacefully sleeping next to her with his arms wrapped protectively around her creamy waist.

She giggled at his messy hair and kissed his nose. Even moving, her body ached and she sweatdropped.

"He didn't have to be so rough!" She whispered loudly.

"You weren't saying anything when I was hittin' that." He said making Kagura gasp.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked up at her with amused golden eyes. Kagura blushed at him and scoffed at him turning away.

"Don't be like that, Kagura." Sesshomaru said sitting up.

"Humph!" She said raising the sheets over her breasts more. Hearing him shift behind her, Kagura felt her body be pulled onto his lap, feeling his naked body on hers.

She blushed harder when Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"W-What are you doing?! Put me down!" She cried. Feeling his manhood begin to harden, Sesshomaru kissed her neck.

Kagura moaned and beat his chest with her fists.

"Stop! I-I'm still sore from last night! Sesshomaru!" She whined when he began rubbing her womanhood.

"Yes, my mate?" He said rubbing harder.

Kagura moaned and threw her head back as an orgasm took over her body. She laid on his chest panting slightly until she began to feel his hands start to roam again.

"Y-You jerk! We have to return to the East!" She giggled when he rubbed his hands over her stomach.

Stopping, Sesshomaru sat her on her knees and crossed his legs showing his erect manhood to her red eyes.

"Well, if I can't pleasure you why don't you pleasure me instead?" He suggested with a smirk.

"Eh-What?!" Kagura exclaimed.

Sesshomaru just smirked at her more and pointed his eyes at her then his cock.

Kagura blushed and bent down to eye level with his cock. Grabbing the object, Kagura licked the tip and then licked down the length of his cock.

Putting her mouth over the tip, Kagura began bobbing her head up and down while rubbing his balls in her hands.

Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure at the feeling and grabbed her black hair.

"Oh, yeah..." Kagura heard him moan out above her.

Sucking harder, Kagura swirled her tounge on his mushroom head.

Sitting on his knees, Sesshomaru pushed her mouth on his cock even faster and thrusted his hips in her mouth. Sesshomaru moaned in pleasure.

"Yes, Kagura, harder!" He growled. Kagura gagged as his length reached the back of her throat.

He then grunted out his release and Kagura swallowed all of his cum. Panting, Kagura was pulled in his arms and embraced by his muscular form.

When the newly mated couple had bathed in the springs and clothed themselves they headed back to the East hand in hand.

"Do you think anyone will notice that we've been gone for a day?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru gave a smile and kissed her forehead.

"Why bother? We're mated that's the important part." He said.

Once they arrived at the gates of the Eastern palace, Kagura and Sesshomaru were tackled to the ground by her younger brothers.

"Nee-chan! We heard that you got married!" Hakudoshi said. The twins nodded at her in agreement.

Byakuya and Akira stood behind them and smiled at the couple on the ground.

"Guys, get off the couple and go tell our parents they're here." Byakuya ordered with his hands on his hips. Following instructions, the boys rushed inside the palace and began calling their parents names.

Sesshomaru helped Kagura to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist. Akira walked up to Kagura and sniffed lightly before pulling away and smiling.

"Well, it's true you are mated but, you're not pregnant, Kagura." She said. Kagura's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said angrily. Akira laughed at her friend and hugged her. Kagura returned the hug.

"I don't plan on getting pregnant this early, Akira!" Kagura teased.

Akira laughed again and took her side next to Byakuya.

"And what about you two?" Kagura began pointing at them.

"What about us? Byakuya and I are together now. " Akira said. Kagura gave a questioning look to her twin who was blushing beside Akira.

"W-We started dating just yesterday, Onee- chan." He said meekly. Kagura gave her brother a laugh and kissed his cheek while rubbing his once straight hair.

Byakuya groaned at the ruffling and pushed his sister away playfully.

"Onee-chan!" Byakuya whined. Akira leaned in to kiss his cheek, making him turn a darker shade of red. Akira giggled.

Hearing a shoji door slide open, the four demons spotted Kaguya, Akago and Naraku with Touga strolling behind them. Naraku looked at his daughter and smiled as they stopped a few feet away from them.

Kagura began to blush at her parents and approached her mother, who was smiling brightly. Kaguya hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, dear. You found you're one true love and you're happy I'm so glad." She then began to lean into Kagura's ear as she whispered. "And I'm expecting another baby soon." Kaguya said.

Kagura gasped and smiled at her mother while holding her hands in hers.

While the two women were talking Naraku was scolding Sesshomaru about how to treat his daughter and love her every single day of her life.

"...and another thing tell her how beautiful she is when she wakes up in the morning, kiss her with love that she shares with you, and give her presents she will cherish. " Naraku ranted.

Sesshomaru almost groaned at the constant ranting but, listened anyway while Touga was grinning madly.

Later that day, Kagura had met up with her older sister, Kanna, who just returned from the Northern Lands and she and Akira all sat in Kanna's room on her queen sized bed.

"So, Kagu-chan...how is he?" Kanna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know...in bed..."

Kagura blushed at her sister and turned away.

"He's great when we're going slow but, when we're really in it he goes all aggressive and rough which makes things spicy in the bedroom." Kagura said meekly.

Akira gave a grin while Kanna giggled.

"How cute! My little sister is becoming a woman!" Kanna teased.

Kagura gave a small grin until the three women heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kanna said. A servant had entered the room and bowed.

"Your father has said that the general of the army has returned and wishes to speak with you." The old woman said.

Kanna quickly stood up with excitement in her eyes.

"Isamu, is back from battle?" She asked. Kanna dashed out the room when she saw the old woman nod her head.

Kagura and Akira giggled at Kanna's eagerness.

Later, Akira was in the gardens by herself thinking of what her father told her yesterday about mating someone out of their tribe.

Flashback

"Akira, as you know, Byakuya is not from the tribe...but, he is however a friend. If you can prove to me that he loves you as you say he does you may mate him." Toru said.

End of flashback

Akira sighed and laid back on the ground.

"Akira? Is everything alright?" She heard a voice say above her.

Looking up, Akira saw her boyfriend staring down at her with concern written on his face.

Smiling up at him, Akira turned in her wolf pup form and trotted over to him. Byakuya picked her up and cradled the girl in his arms lovingly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. Akira nuzzled the man above her and yelped. Byakuya rubbed behind her ears and kissed her ear. He sat on the grass where Akira once sat.

"I'm just fine, Bya-kun!" Akira said. Byakuya rubbed her head gently hearing the pup purr under him.

"I know you're lying to me, Akira-chan." Byakuya said startling the girl.

Akira was silent for a moment before she turned back into her humanoid form again.

Byakuya held his lover in his arms and kissed her creamy neck. Akira moaned softly.

"I won't stop until you tell me the truth." Byakuya whispered seductively. Akira blushed at his statement and gulped lightly.

"I...well, I was thinking about what Kagura-chan had asked me earlier..." She lied. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at this but, continued to ravish the joining of her collarbone and neck.

"Oh? What did she ask?" He asked.

"Um..if we would ever become...you know..."

"Become what?"

"..."

"Akira?"

"...M-Mates." Akira finally said.

Byakuya stopped his task on her neck and looked at Akira's blushed face.

"W-Why would she ask something like that?!" Byakuya panicked his face just as red as hers.

The woman in his arms felt hurt a moment and got up from Byakuya's embrace. She stood tall in front of him and scowled.

"So, you don't want to mate me?" Akira asked suddenly.

"Well...not right now..."

"Really, Byakuya? Not right now?! We're at the proper age to have pups right now, but, you're saying you don't want to mate me?!" Akira shouted bringing attention to a certain newly mated Sesshomaru walking by.

The demon prince watched the arguing couple in the gardens from a distance and hid behind an oak tree, curious to what's going on.

Byakuya stood up and scratched his head.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to mate?" He asked.

Akira threw her hands up in frustration and screamed in anger.

"You're impossible! I can't stand you! You don't love me, after all I've done for you! You hate me and you don't even want to mate me!" Akira yelled at him.

"Of course, I want to mate you, Akira! I'm just not sure if your father will approve of our mating, I mean we haven't even got his blessing yet." Byakuya said.

"My father does approve of our mating! We just have to show him how much we love each other and then he'll give his blessings." Akira explained angrily.

Byakuya stared at her a moment until she began to walk away from the palace.

"Akira, where are you going?"

"Back home!"

"But, why?" Byakuya asked following her but, stopping when she growled menacingly at him.

"Don't follow me...I...I don't want to see you anymore. We shouldn't meet each other anymore because it seems you don't love me after all." Akira said.

"Akira!" Byakuya called out to her but, the wolf demon put her hands up and shook her head walking back home.

Byakuya sat on the bench nearby and put his hands over his eyes, sighing in frustration.

"You should go after her." He heard a voice say nearby. Byakuya looked up to find Sesshomaru approaching him.

"Sesshomaru-sama! How much did you hear?" Byakuya asked. Sesshomaru sat next to Byakuya on the bench and looked out in the distance.

"Almost everything...but, besides that you should go after her, you know Akira can get killed near the border. Princess or not she can still get hurt." Sesshomaru told him.

Byakuya sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"But, she doesn't want me to follow her. She praticually hates me now, because she said I didn't want to mate her. I mean I do...I'm just nervous she isn't going to like it." Byakuya said.

Sesshomaru put a hand on his shoulder and gave Byakuya a firm stare.

"That's when you need to make her submit to you, Byakuya. If you don't get her to submit to you, she won't let you mate her. You have to be firm with her and make her weak to her knees that's how I got Kagura to mate me." Sesshomaru boasted proudly.

"Did you now?" A new voice said behind the two demons making Sesshomaru turn a lighter pale color.

"Onee-chan!" Byakuya exclaimed staring at his fuming twin who was glaring holes in the back of Sesshomaru's head.

"Byakuya, don't listen to Sesshomaru just be yourself as Father," she said punching her mate in the head, causing a welt to form. "Advised you to be. Now, go get your 'bride' and don't come back until you two are back together again." Kagura ordered.

Byakuya nodded and stood up taking out a paper crane it enlarged to his size and he hopped on flying where Akira first left.

Kagura however, had turned away and began to walk back to the palace with Sesshomaru trailing behind her.

"Kagura?"

"..."

"Kagura, look, all that back there was to make the boy strong in his heart I didn't mean all that." Sesshomaru tried to explain but, Kagura kept ignoring him.

Once she got to her room, Kagura slammed the door in Sesshomaru's face leaving the demon prince speechless for a moment.

"Kagura open the door." Sesshomaru said.

"Or what? You'll make me submit to you and call you 'Master' ha! You're funny!" Kagura said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru sighed and opened the door himself, finding the woman brushing her long wavy hair. Kagura kept her eyes on her hair while Sesshomaru sighed and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry...I didn't really mean all that, really. You forgive me?" Sesshomaru asked pouting cutely.

Kagura set her brush down on her dresser and laughed at his cute pout.

"Fine as long as you don't say something like that again you'll be in the dog house." Kagura said.

"And besides you submitted to me instead of the other way around." She whisperd.

Sesshomaru smirked at her statement and began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Who said I couldn't make you submit to me? Bitch, you will submit to me whether you like it or not." Sesshomaru growled at her yanking down her yellow and green kimono showing him two creamy mounds of flesh.

"You can't make me submit because...ahh!" Kagura moaned when her mate began to rub one of her breasts and his other hand travelled to her obi.

"Jerk..." She whispered.

With Byakuya

The illusionist flew over the Forest of demons on his white paper crane as he searched for his lover but, so far he couldn't find her.

'Could she already be home?' He thought.

Hearing a yelp below, he looked down to see a familiar white wolf lying on the ground with an arrow in its stomach.

Flying down, Byakuya rushed to the wolf and kneeled next to it, realizing it was one of Akira's friends, Nuka, he believed was his name.

"Nuka, what happened?" Byakuya asked taking the arrow out of his stomach and beginning to heal the wound.

'V-Villagers...sent out hunters...to kill...Akira-sama...we were ordered to take her to safety but, I failed to protect her and now...some of my brothers are dead. Akira-sama however, got away she wanted to help me...but, I told her they would catch her if she stayed and helped me.' Nuka said telepathically to Byakuya.

"Where is Akira, now-" "AHHHHHH!" A scream rang out through the forest making birds fly away.

Byakuya recognized that scream anywhere and ran off towards it leaving Nuka to rest from his healing treatment.

'Hold on Akira.' Byakuya thought.

Hearing the scream again, Byakuya stopped on top of the hill to watch his lover fighting a male jaguar demon.

The demon had long golden hair with green sharp eyes and strong armor that looked somewhat royally silk. His armor was almost destroyed because of Akira's sharp claw marks but it didn't stop the jaguar from fighting.

Akira, was in a more critical condition. There was something green glowing on her arm perhaps poison and she was having a hard time moving it when she made an attack.

Byakuya jumped from the high hill and ran towards the battle with his sword already drawn.

Akira gave another cry of pain as the demon before her struck her down to the ground.

"Hehehehehe...stupid girl think you can beat me, Setsuna?" He said smirking at her.

'Help, somebody. Byakuya!' She cried out in her mind as the jaguar approached her.

"No, but I can!" Byakuya said jumping in front of Akira with his blade ready. The jaguar stared at Byakuya a moment before laughing.

"What's this your little boyfriend here to save you? How cute." The demon said.

Akira managed to sit up and look at her lover. Byakuya growled at the demon and charged after him.

"Foolish boy!" He said clashing with Byakuya with his sharp metal claws.

Metal against metal clashed over and over again but, Setsuna was in a more bloody condition other than Byakuya who was slightly bloodied.

Setsuna ran behind Byakuya and pushed him forward only appearing in front of him and scratching his side.

Byakuya cried out in pain hunched over his sword almost dropped from his hands.

Setsuna lunged at Byakuya when he was caught off guard, his back was turned but, Byakuya swung his sword behind him and cut off Setsuna's head.

It landed in front of Akira, but the girl was too shocked to see her lover hunched over in pain.

Running over to him, Akira sat Byakuya on the ground and began to heal his side. He winced at the pain and groaned.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Byakuya. " the girl said softly.

Byakuya gave her a small smile and hugged her to his chest surprising her.

"Just...don't do that again." He said softly. Akira smiled and returned the embrace.

Pulling back from her, Byakuya gave her a blushed face and grabbed her hands in his.

"Akira, I know you want to be my mate and all but, I wish to have your father's blessings first...the truth is the reason I didn't want to mate you was because, I didn't think you would like it." Byakuya spoke softly.

Akira smiled at man before her and kissed him, surprising Byakuya.

"If its from you I know nothing will never be hurtful to me. Even if we mate, I will still love you, Byakuya." Akira whispered.

Kissing her again, Byakuya began to rub her shoulders and their mating started from there until night came.

Somewhere in the forest nearby, Toru smiled at the new mated couple and blew in the wind, making Akira know they have his and his mates' blessings.

With Kagura

The princess was breathing heavily as she and Sesshomaru finished their third round of rutting in bliss and laid her head on Sesshomaru's sweaty bare chest and sighed.

Her mate wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead bringing her closer to his side.

"I love you, Kagura." Sesshomaru whispered. Kagura smiled and kissed his shoulder.

"I love you, too." Kagura said.

Hearing a knock at her door, the two mates sighed in sadness. Kagura sat up and put on her robe while Sesshomaru pulled the covers on his waist.

Opening the door, Kagura's eyes widened to find Kanna there her eyes pouring out tears.

"Kagura, Akago is..."

Later that night, the Eastern family along with Sesshomaru and Touga everyone watched Akago whine gently from a very high fever. His little hands balled into small fists as he whined gently.

His small body laid on Kaguya and Naraku's bed, wrapped in his favorite lavender blanket.

Kagura sat a wet cloth on his forehead, frowning gently at her baby brother's condition.

"I don't understand...he was just fine an hour ago." Kaguya said.

She looked ready to burst into tears and Naraku was frowning angrily.

"Was there something that he ate, Mama?" Hakudoshi asked letting his baby brother grab his finger. Kaguya shook her head and put a hand over her mouth.

Kagura noticed Akago's bottle a few feet on the floor beside her and went over to it. Picking it up, Kagura stared closely at the milk still trapped inside and saw purple specks inside of it.

'Isn't this poison? It is poison!' She thought.

Going over to her father she showed the milk to him and Naraku's eyes widened seeing the poison inside.

"We have to find out who put poison in the milk! It may spread!" Kagura exclaimed.

Next chapter...

Finding a cure in time...The fever spreads


End file.
